An Undecided Heart
by xALL THAT JAZZ
Summary: When the Organization loses three of their members, it's a race to get them back. But it's much harder to catch three people who don't want to be found. And will Anie figure out who her heart really belongs too? SEQUEL TO "A TEENAGE NOBODY"
1. THE BEGINNING

AN UNDECIDED HEART

_a sequel to A TEENAGE NOBODY_

an organization xiii fan fanfiction

**1. THE BEGINNING**

Hey, welcome back~ This is Amberr, obviously, and I'm proud to bring you the sequel to **A TEENAGE NOBODY. **While AtN was good, I still think there's some unfinished business with our main three characters, and that needs to get cleared up. Besides, you always want to know what happens to the characters after a happy ending. Let's just say that it's not staying happy for long, okay?

BOOK ONE CAN BE FOUND AT: .net/s/5821740/1/A_Teenage_Nobody

**Q**: _Why not just continue off of A TEENAGE NOBODY? _

**A**: _Well, this is a good question. There is a time span of about... Twenty years, or so, between AtN and AUH. Doing that kind of jump might confuse people. This could also stand as it's own story, but I didn't want to do that. _

**Q**: _Are the characters the same? _

**A**: _The main character from AtN are still here, but the other characters (such as the Organization and a few other original) are being added to complete the drama. _

**Q**: _Is Xenia/Anie still with Roxas/Sora? _

**A**: _Ah, that you will have to find out. Great question, however. _

**Q**: _Why _did _Axel kill Xenia? _

**A**: _Xenia was interuptting his friendship with Roxas, and him, being the jerkface that he is sometimes, decided that the easiest way would be to get rid of her. Not to mention, he already is a big traitor face. But I love him so. _

IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS, I will answer them. It is my pleasure, of course.

ON WITH THE STORY.

**ANIE and SORA continue to stay together and be romantic until late in their High School years. Here, SORA decides that he wants to take it one step further. ANIE, not wanting to commit yet, goes off to college while SORA moves away. Then ANIE meets a boy named JONAH, and the two get married because they met in college and things always turn out better when you're a bit older. SORA, RIKU, KAIRI, and ALEX were invited, but only SORA and ALEX could make it. ANIE still hasn't told JONAH that she's half Nobody, and keeps meetings between SORA and JONAH short, because she doesn't want him to find out.**

**ANIE and JONAH have two kids named STELLA and CALEB. They moved to a ranch, where they own horses and whatnot. SORA hasn't visited, but ALEX, KAIRI, and RIKU come and visit frequently. KAIRI and RIKU have gotten married, and ALEX is dating a girl named LAEREN **_**(Larxene's Somebody). **_**But everything does end up perfect because JONAH wants out, because weird things have been happening on the farm and he doesn't feel good about it. Though JONAH still lives in the house, STELLA and CALEB don't know about the divorce.**

**In the current time frame, STELLA is thirteen with short blonde hair like her mom, but it has streaks of purple in it. She looks just like ANIE. CALEB has heard many stories of ROXAS, and styles his hair like he does, but he has BROWN hair like JONAH, and is eleven. ANIE is thirty-six, but she's still a kid at heart because XENIA still remains sixteen. **

**The ORG. is upset about losing their members, so they are trying to get them back. But will they go too far in their attempts? **

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read A Teenage Nobody first. It will make me happier. And not to mention, if you do, this will probably make much more sense. There's a link at the top, click it and read that first. THANK YOU.


	2. PARADISE LOST

AN UNDECIDED HEART

_a sequel to A TEENAGE NOBODY_

an organization xiii fan fanfiction

**2. PARADISE LOST**

_...This hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing..._

"Paradise Lost" by Hollywood Undead

Life on the ranch was a quiet time, as the grass stocks waved back and forth, the wind whistling between them in a calming rhythmic motion. The horses grazing in the pasture and the whinney they would make when they communicated. For many, such a place would be majestic, the place that you would go when you needed to take a break. But for the family that Anie held together, it was more than that.

Ever since they had moved down here, it wasn't uncommon for earthquakes to come unexpectantly, the sun to set too soon or late, high powered winds coming through, and storms were just a few of the phenomenons that happened around the otherwise calm location. Stella and Caleb had said that the ranch was haunted, and many of their friends just came because they wanted to see the ghosts. Jonah had said that it was just coincidence, that they shouldn't make such a big deal about it, and called the kids stupid. Anie understood, however, and though she knew that they weren't ghosts, she wished they were.

Because ghosts weren't able to harm your physically. They were just spirits, things of myths, but Anie had learned not to deny that things of myths couldn't come to life.

Like Nobodies.

Or, more specifically, Organization XIII.

Since she was part Nobody, Anie still could see the Org. in glimpses, unless she was wearing her old sweater from the mission against Sora all those years ago. Stella and Caleb would sometimes see them, and would converse with the likes of Zexion, Demyx, or the occasional Larxene fluidly. It always put her on edge when the two said that they had been talking with the ghosts, but she knew that Zexion and Demyx wouldn't hurt them. She wasn't quite sure about Larxene, though, and tried to warn them to stay away.

Though the past was clouded, Anie would still tell stories of Castle Oblivion, and even though they were too old for fairytales, it was still something good to talk about. Sure, she would sensor some of the things, make it appear to be a story from high school, but she knew that she was talking about Oblivion, and it made her feel a bit better that she wasn't living a complete lie. Just most of it was an un-truth.

Anie sighed, shaking her head, and turned back to the dishes. She needed the rest of these done before she could actually start cooking dinner, and Jonah wasn't going to get up and help.

Meanwhile, inside the stables, Stella and Caleb were grooming their own horses, Cinnamon and Jacque. Cinnamon was a strong and proud palomino, and Caleb had to handle the horse with care. He was currently cleaning out the horseshoes, as the horse had been running through the mud and it had caked on again. Stella, however, was grooming the mane of a black and white Paint, crooning to the horse as she patted it's back. The two worked quietly, but the room was all but. The horses were shifting restlessly, and the wind was slowly getting started up again.

Stella smirked, grabbing a Western saddle and putting it on Jacque skillfully and quickly, glancing over to make sure that Caleb hadn't seen, before putting her boot into the stirrup. As she mounted, her hair came free of it's careful French braid, and it fell into her face loosely. She brushed it away with her hand as she reached for the bridle and slipped it onto her horse. Caleb glanced up from his work, and gave her a quizical look, and she pretended that she hadn't noticed.

"Ma said we're not allowed to ride tonight. It's supposed to get worse," he said warily. He was a very uncharacteristic eleven year old, but he also didn't want to get on his father's bad side. When Stella mearly shrugged and started out of the stable, Caleb continued. "You're going to get grounded, Stella Rae, and I'm not going to defend you."

The girl rolled her eyes, continuing out of the stable. "Okay, Caleb, I'll be right back. It's not like lightening is going to strike down from the Heavens and make me die," she said laughing, snapping the reins and going straight to a canter, sitting up on her saddle so as not to bounce as much. She pulled off to the side, putting Jacque into a gallop before jumping over the fence into the field.

As Stella got a good distance away from her brother, she sidesaddled and directed Jacque to the old willow tree at the far corner of the yard, slipping off easily. Patting the horse, she clambered up into the old branches, resting easily into one of the nooks of the tree. Pulling out a book from her bag, she settled comfortably down and started to read in the peace.

We all know that peace, no matter how calm, never lasts, and soon Stella heard a sharp snap nearby, and she closed her book, slipping down from the tree. "Okay, Caleb, I'm coming. No need to be such a sneek," she said annoyedly, and started back towards Jacque.

When she didn't hear a response, she turned around sharply, narrowing her eyes into the thick grass that the horses would feed on. Her eyes landed on nothing, so she turned back to get to her horse and ride back home when she felt something grab onto her shoulder.

She instantly threw her elbow back, catching the person behind her in the gut, twisting forward and turning to face them, her hands balled into fists and held up in defense. The perpetraitor was, worry crossing her face as she recognized the figure.

"Oh, DemDem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," she apologized quickly, and Demyx shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, Stel, it's okay. Natural reacti--" Demyx cut off, his eyes growing wide like he did when he saw something scary. Stella gave him a questioning look, before Dem started talking again. "No, Xemnas, it's not her, don't--"

And then Stella felt something tighten around her throat, and everything went black...

**END CHAPTER**

ChapterChapterChapter. Hm... Wonder what happened to Stella. Yeah, it's a short chapter, but I think the shortness vibrates whatever it is I need to get across. Comments? Reviews? Subscribe? Love it~

**DISCLAIMERS: **KINGDOM HEARTS = Square Enix

Hm... I'll need to have another random chapter thing here, but I don't know what I'll call it.


	3. THE WHISPERS

AN UNDECIDED HEART

_a sequel to A TEENAGE NOBODY_

an organization xiii fan fiction

**3. THE WHISPERS**

_...Deceived me right from the start, you showed me dreams..._

"Angels" by Within Temptation

"Stella~!" a trilling voice called, followed by the sound of a screen door shutting. Out came Anie, now four inches taller and twenty years older than the tragedy with Xenia, her now dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, a towel drying off her hands easily. "Caleb~! Dinner time," she continued, looking through the fields curiously. Everything had gone okay today, no random appearances from the Nobodies, and nothing flying around and trying to kill somebody. Everything was peaceful, and that put her on edge. Peace in this kind of thing meant plans.

She went to call again, anything to get Caleb and Stella back inside as soon as they could, when the brown haired form of her son came sprinting up the walk, crashing into her and hiding his face in her apron. Before she could question him, she noticed that he was already talking. Mumbling really, but talking.

"Ma, Stella went riding even though we told her not too, and I followed her, and that Demyx thing appeared and then," he took a staggered breath, and only now did she realize that he was crying. She stroked his hair, waiting for him to continue again. "And then some guy appearedandhehadgray hairandorangeeyes andhetookStella away!" He whined the last part, and looked up at his mother as she stiffened up at this news. "Ma, I'm sorry!"

Anie shook her head, rubbing her son's back comfortingly. "Hun, why don't you go to your room, and I'll go look for your sister, okay?" She whispered, trying to get the boy to calm down. He nodded and practically ran up the stairs to his room. Anie sighed, calling what might have been a dismissal towards the living room where Jonah now lounged.

She headed upstairs, dropping off her apron on the rack, then pushing through her bedroom door, her eyes scanning the room quickly. _Nothing. _She let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding, quickly going to the side of her bed and pulling a thin black case from under her bed. Anie ran her hand over the smooth painted wood before setting it onto her bed, flicking the catches open. It'd been a while since she'd felt like she needed to pull out her dao, but now felt like a better time than any. As her hand closed around the handle, she felt a surge of coldness sweep over her, and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, there were two things different about the room. First, Anie's hair had gone lighter, almost the color of a lavender plant, and she looked almost shorter. Second, a spunky blonde now sat cross legged on the window seat, looking smug. When she felt that her invisible cover had been broken, Larxene gave a bright smile, easily pouncing onto Anie's bed and kicking her feet out in front of her, now sitting on her rear. Anie tightened her grip on her blade, her gaze narrowing at the blonde dangerously.

"Okay, Larx, you have ten seconds. What did Xemnas want with my daughter?" Her voice was calm and even, but she was all but. She had a feeling she knew why her old leader had taken her daughter, but who wanted to have to draw that conclusion. It was a mistake, there was no way that Xemnas could have been so stupid to have thought Stella to be her. Sure, Anie had let her daughter get purple streaks in her hair, but it was too dark to be her, and Stella was younger than Xenia was. But somehow he did, didn't he? Unless he was trying to catch her by getting her to follow them...

The sparky girl laughed hollowly, shaking her head. "You already know, Xeni. He wants to awaken the Nobody in that girl. Thinks that he can replace his missing Ice member by taking back you, or something like that. He wants you to follow her, but you already knew that. It's either you or Caleb set to go, and either way, somebody's going to lose themselves. Xemnas isn't an idiot," she said brightly. Anie was just glad that the blonde hadn't decided to attack her once again.

But that news was disconcerting. Whatever she did to help, somebody was going to get caught up. The other side of one of the three would surface, and the other side wouldn't be able to take back over. She was worried, but she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for the worst to come back around and bit her in the butt. She nodded at Larxene, who easily flitted out of the room, her eerie laugh making a shiver go down her spine. When she was sure that there were no other Nobodies in the room, she put the dao back into its case.

Instantly, she started feeling older again. She hated having to use her Nobody side, because every time she did it became stronger, but she had a feeling she needed to get used to being sixteen again. Unless she could find some way to make the rescue quick, something that would keep her in Castle Oblivion for as little of time as possible. If she could get enough people together, maybe, but she couldn't think of anybody who would want to risk their normal lives now to try and go back.

Anie sighed, heading downstairs when she was sure that she looked like her normal self again. She snagged her cell phone from the counter, pushing through the screen door, looking outside at what had been a peaceful evening. Now it was taunting her with tasks that she knew nobody in their right mind would be able to help her accomplish this act, but maybe she didn't need somebody in their right mind. She knew somebody who would be willing to help, but Anie dreaded dialing any of the numbers that kept floating through her head.

Sora... _Roxas..._

Alex... _Axel..._

She knew those two names would help her, or at least try, but she didn't want them to risk their happy families to come and help fix hers. It was going to be a hard time to dial those seven numbers, eleven for Sora because she had to dial 1 and the area code, but she had them on speed dollar. It would only take one number to connect to them, but she couldn't make her hand flip open the cell phone. She should have brought her dao outside, since the Organization seemed to only want the children to see them. Anie wanted to yell out at them, to get their attention, to get somebody to appear, but it would draw the attention of Caleb and Jonah. She couldn't afford to look crazy. Not now.

Before she could think too much about it, she flicked open the cell phone and dialed seven, pressing send and putting the phone to her ear. She heard the numbers beeping into the phone, then a ring. One solid ring. Two. Three... She was about to give up when she heard somebody clicking it open and pressing it to their ear.

"Hello?"

Anie let out a sigh of relief. Alex had answered the phone. Last time she'd tried to call her old friend, his girlfriend had picked up. It was always awkward when that happened, because then Alex wouldn't call her back. Then she realized she was just being silent, hadn't responded to him at all.

"Alex. Hey, it's Anie," she said quickly, shaking her head on her line. She really needed to work on her nerves.

A laugh came onto the other line, and Anie was reminded of how much she used to hate that laugh and the smirk that came along with it. "Yeah, I got that. Caller ID and all. What's up?" he asked calmly, and Anie would have laughed if she wasn't so filled with dread of what had happened. "Anie, you all right?"

Anie took a deep breath, letting it out. "They've got Stella. The Organization kidnapped Stella."

There was silence on the other end, and she was dreading that she might have to repeat herself. The quietness was broken, but it wasn't what she was expecting from Alex. No, that was the last thing that she was worried about, but she didn't expect him sounding so... "I-I'm going to call up Sora, and we'll... We'll be right down there. Is it alright if Jonah takes care of Grace? I can't leave her here..." _That was right, _Anie remembered quickly, _Grace. Alex's daughter. Why did I always forget about her? _Part of her mind said that it was because Alex had never been married, but she argued against it. Either way, the mother had run off after giving birth, leaving the girl with Alex. She had to be Caleb's age now...

"Of course. I haven't talked to Sora in a while, so if he suddenly has a child, tell him it's okay to bring them along," Anie said briefly, and Alex gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, Sora having kids. That's a new one. When did you become such a comedian?" Anie could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, but she wasn't in the mood. She gave a small laugh, but Alex could tell that she was having troubles. "We'll be down there tomorrow, at latest. Keep Caleb inside, and don't do anything hasty." He paused, and Anie could tell he though he forgot something. "We'll see you then."

The solid drone on her phone signified that he had hung up. It worried her that the news had freaked up out that much. No snarky remarks, no questions. He was just coming. That bothered her, and she knew that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what was going to happen. Jonah would definitely be concerned about having both Sora and Alex over, but she wouldn't tell him why. _It's a play date, and Sora hadn't seen the kids in a while._

She wondered what she was going to tell him about Stella missing, but he might not even notice. He wasn't the best father in the world. She'd think of something. All she needed was a convincing response, and he'd get off her back. Her mind was racing.

She just needed somebody to get down here for support.

**END CHAPTER**

THIS IS AN EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER. A lot has been happening in my life, including getting a boyfriend and the school year ending, and so I was having troubles getting my muse back up. Now, this chapter is a bit better than the last one, but my muse is still struggling. I'll get back on it soon, so just bare with me.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts - Square Enix.

**RANDOM TIDBIT: **I'm thinking about doing a word prompt, my friend Memento Morri suggested it, so if the chapters aren't getting up here, they are there. Please don't get mad.


End file.
